parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Skarloey the Engine (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's movie spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast (DO NOT EDIT OR RENAME IT) * Winnie the Pooh - Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) * Christopher Robin - Tommy (Tickety Toc) * Tigger - Theodore Tugboat * Piglet - Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) * Rabbit - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Kanga - Millie (Thomas & Friends) * Roo - Blinky Bill * Eeyore - Kimba the White Lion (Kimba the White Lion (1965)/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Owl - Mistle Toad (Toad Patrol) * Gopher - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Heffalumps and Woozles - Chernabog and his Minions (Fantasia) * Singing Honeypots - Z-Stacks (TUGS) * Frogs and Caterpillars - Gastly, Haunter, Gengar and Zubat (Pokemon) * Bees - Themselves (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey as Winnie the Pooh Tommy as Jake.png|Tommy as Christopher Robin 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Tigger Tuff kirby.png|Tuff as Piglet Brainy-smurf-the-smurfs-58.jpg|Brainy Smurf as Rabbit Milliepromo.png|Millie as Kanga 250px-Blinky Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill as Roo Kimba-young-kimba-the-white-lion-1989-4.74.jpg|Kimba the White Lion as Eeyore Mistle toad.png|Mistle Toad as Owl JerryMouse.png|Jerry Mouse as Gopher Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12809.jpg|and his Minions as Heffalumps and Woozles The Z-Stacks on Opening Sequence.png|Z-Stacks as Singing Honeypots Talking Gastly.jpg|Gastly, Morty Haunter.png|Haunter, Morty's Gengar.png|Gengar Zubat Anime.png|and Zubat as Frogs and Caterpillars The Bees (Winnie The Pooh).jpg|Bees as Themselves Category:Daniel Pineda Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof